


Hypnotized by the way you move

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy wants attention, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Kinktober, M/M, Steve has to study, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 17: Lap DanceIt’s a normal Thursday night. Steve knows, Billy won’t be home until nine because he has late classes. That’s when they usually have some Thai food or anything Billy picked up on his way home. Steve has been going over math problems for the last two hours and feels his brain cells melting. He notices that he’s making progress but with long sessions like this, he only feels dumber at the end, painfully aware that he’s a slow thinker. He has to work hard for everything he wants to understand, let alone know by heart.He gets so into one particular problem that he doesn’t even notice the sound of the door or Billy losing his boots in the hallway. He almost jumps, when Billy hugs him from behind and presses a cold kiss on the crook of his neck.“Jesus!”, Steve jerks, body tensing with Billy’s cold hands on him for sheer torture.“Miss me?”, Billy chimes, shit-eating grin on his face.





	Hypnotized by the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Steve hasn’t done too well in school. Yeah, fine, somehow, he’s managed to get himself the graduation paper. And it was only with a little help from his father providing the school with new gym equipment or something. But he isn’t exactly college material. Billy is though. And Steve feels lucky he could tag along. They share a small apartment and Billy goes to school while Steve does shitty low-paying jobs to not feel so goddamn useless all the time. He saves up whatever his parents send him. Savings for worse times or hopefully better days to come. 

Billy has planted a bug in Steve’s head about maybe trying school again, too. Steve knows his father would like that, maybe even pay for the whole idea. Getting in is the hard part so lately, Steve’s been spending his evenings over books, studying. He even wears those dumb glasses his doctor prescribed him and he never deemed were necessary. They make the whole studying thing a hint easier. 

There are tests to take if you want to apply for college and if Steve does good on those, they might even overlook his horrible High School degree. It’s worth the shot, he thinks. Because Billy is smart and he’s probably going to earn good money soon. Steve would hope to feel less like a burden although, to be fair, Billy never once made him feel like one.

It’s a normal Thursday night. Steve knows, Billy won’t be home until nine because he has late classes. That’s when they usually have some Thai food or anything Billy picked up on his way home. Steve has been going over math problems for the last two hours and feels his brain cells melting. He notices that he’s making progress but with long sessions like this, he only feels dumber at the end, painfully aware that he’s a slow thinker. He has to work hard for everything he wants to understand, let alone know by heart.

He gets so into one particular problem that he doesn’t even notice the sound of the door or Billy losing his boots in the hallway. He almost jumps, when Billy hugs him from behind and presses a cold kiss on the crook of his neck.

“Jesus!”, Steve jerks, body tensing with Billy’s cold hands on him for sheer torture.

“Miss me?”, Billy chimes, shit-eating grin on his face.

Steve only huffs. “It’s cold outside, is it?”

“Haven’t noticed,” Billy deadpans. Then he reaches over Steve and closes his book.

“Hey!”

“How long have you been sitting here, babe?”, Billy asks, the hint of a frown appearing between his brows.

Steve sighs and turns fully around in his office chair. “Not long enough to get it.” He tilts his head to the side. “I dunno. Since six maybe? Came home kinda late.”

“That’s almost three hours. Let’s go over this during the weekend. I have nothing planned anyways.”

Steve smiles. “You know I can think of a hundred better things to do with you than solve math problems.”

“Only a hundred?”, Billy smirks. “Come on, let’s watch a movie or something. I’ve been in school all day, been looking forward to having you for myself.” Steve frowns and looks at his textbook again, over his shoulder.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Harrington?”

“I swear, twenty minutes and I probably have this one down at least. If I stop now, I probably have to start all over again tomorrow.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “Wow. Guess I’ll be keeping myself busy then.”

Steve mouths sorry but on the grand scheme of things, he’s doing it for them, right? He makes a mental note to make it up to Billy though, maybe get him flowers or something, tomorrow.

It’s five minutes until there’s loud sultry music coming from their living room.

Steve knows he’s brought this upon himself but he still groans when the music turns even louder as he tries to ignore it. When Steve reads the same line of that particular problem for the third time, he knows, he’s fucked. 

He closes his book with a sigh and leaves the room, not sure if it’s to tell Billy to stop it or to apologize – he hasn’t decided that yet. Instead, he’s heading into the living room where their stereo is. When he arrives, he sees Billy leaning against the wall with a smirk. He turns the volume down to an acceptable amount and smirks at Steve. 

Before Steve can say anything, Billy nods towards a single chair that’s placed in the middle of the room and that Steve hasn’t even noticed until then. “Sit down,” he says and Steve is too confused by the whole thing to put up an argument then. He sits down, has to look at Billy by doing so. It’s weird how even looking at his boyfriend does its fair amount of turning Steve on and with Billy giving him those eyes, it’s no wonder, Steve starts to chub up in his pants.

“Don’t wanna spend time with me, huh?”, Billy says.

Steve knows he’s in trouble. He swallows and watches Billy walk closer to him, his eyes are trained on Steve the whole time. “Guess, we’ll have to change that.”

Saying that, Billy trails a hand down his chest in a very slow fashion. When he reaches the hem of it, he pulls it up a few inches, revealing his abs and low-cut pants with a hint of pubic hair showing. It makes Steve’s mouth water.

Billy’s eyes follow the movement of his own hand with his lips slightly parted and he starts to sway his hips a bit to the movement until he’s standing right in front of Steve in his chair.

But then, Billy is circling him. There’s a hand on his jaw, his neck, fingertips trailing over the skin when Billy walks around him slowly, only giving Steve the smallest amount of touch.

When Billy’s back in front of him, he places both hands on Steve’s thighs and leans in close, in kissing-distance. But his lips only ghost over Steve’s for a split second. Then he catches Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls. 

The rough touch makes Steve moan helplessly and Billy grins in his victory.

Billy turns around, sits down on Steve’s lap like that and starts to grind his ass against him. Steve can see the spark in his eyes when Billy looks at him over his shoulder. “Wanna go back to your math problems now?”, Billy asks.

Steve only shakes his head. He has a tight grip on the side of the chair, not because he doesn’t want to touch but because he’s afraid, Billy will stop if he dares to do so.

Instead, he focuses on the touch he’s getting. The friction that Billy creates by rubbing against him in rhythm to the music is everything. Steve lets out another groan when it feels really good.

When Billy stands up, Steve almost reaches out to pull him back.

Luckily, Billy only turns around to fully straddle Steve now. He reaches down at himself and pulls his shirt off, granting Steve with an even better view, before he hugs his arms around Steve’s neck. He’s still moving his hips, constantly grinding and building up a rhythm that will definitely make Steve come shortly.

When Billy leans in close, Steve grasps his chance and tries to steal a proper kiss. Billy’s out of reach before he can do so, reaches down to get a firm grip on Steve’s dick though. A warning.

“Fuck! Shit, Billy…”, Steve grunts, hips bucking up helplessly.

“Gonna behave now?”, Billy asks.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I- You know I much rather spend time with you than sit over that book,” Steve says.

Billy’s gaze softens, as does his grip and his hand comes up to cup Steve’s face.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Steve can only nod and then another moan escapes his lips because Billy’s grinding down on him again. Billy leans in without interruption this time, hot breath hitting the shell of Steve’s ear. “You know, I could be riding you right now. Or sucking your dick while we’re watching a movie. Instead, you’re gonna cream your pants like a teenager.”

Steve moans again, can’t help it. He also doesn’t mind his punishment too much when Billy keeps doing that. “I’m so close, Billy,” Steve whimpers and that makes Billy smile. Makes him go even harder, too. 

Steve can feel how hard Billy is, too. How his trapped cock is stretching out the fabric of his pants. Billy tilts his hips more, creates some nice friction for both of them.

It’s maybe another minute before Steve can’t hold onto the chair any longer. His hands find Billy’s thighs and he grabs him roughly, pulling him down even harder as he comes. Billy lets out a whimper, too and finds Steve’s lips for a kiss that’s a little bit messy for how desperate it feels. He follows Steve over the edge a few moments after; he's panting as he collapses on top of Steve.

After a moment of catching their breaths again, Billy starts to chuckle. “You better don’t get your hopes up now, because next time you’re being a bitch like that, I’ll kick your ass, baby.”

“How about we go out tomorrow night. Club? Dinner? Movies? You decide. Haven’t done that in a while.”

Billy hums in appreciation, then nibbles on Steve’s earlobe. “Now you get it, pretty boy.”

“Offer to help me this weekend still stands, right?”, Steve asks not without hesitation.

Billy leans back a bit, catches a good look at him. “Of course, I’ll help you.” Then he leans in and steals the breath from Steve’s lips. “Maybe even offer you the right reward for afterward.”

And right then Steve thinks, maybe studying for college isn’t everything because he gets to have Billy right now, doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Confettibites


End file.
